Populars Meet Your Match
by yullenlover99
Summary: Joey and Seto always fight due to a certain nickname. Yugi hates Yami with a passion but Yami is obsessed with him due to Yugi being the only person to deny him. When Yami and Yugi get paired up on an Ancient Egyptian project, how will Yugi deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Populars Meet Your Match**

**Me: Hey guys! So I've been reading some Yugioh fanfics and I suddenly got a plot bunny on this idea and its about popular Yami and Seto meets Outcasts Yugi and Joey. PUZZLESHIPPING AND PUPPYSHIPPING!**

**Yami: oh Rai**

**Me: has lemon**

**Yugi: 0/0 why?**

**Yami: *smirks* lets warm up now **

**Yugi: *blinks and run aways**

**Me: well I must go and fine Yugi and thanks to DaughterofAbyss for being my Beta! Luv ya! Read some of her stories also. I don't own*cries Bl aka BOY LOVE!**

**Summary: What happens when Yugi and Joey meet the heart throbs of the school, Yami Sennen and Seto Kaiba? Joey and Seto always fight due to a certain nickname. Yugi hates Yami with a passion but Yami is obsessed with him due to Yugi being the only person to deny him. When Yami and Yugi get paired up on an Ancient Egyptian project, how will Yugi deal with it?**

Sunlight poured in through the blinds making a certain room light up. The room was white with duel posters and toys scattered around it. In the mess, the desk was about the only neat thing; it had a laptop, papers ready for use, and a chair with a backpack hanging off of it ready for school.

A boy groaned from the queen size bed, with dark green covers, when the sunlight hit his face, waking him up from the dream world. He sat up tiredly and by appearance you'd think he would be about 13 bot 16 turning 17 in August. When he opened his eyes, he had a childlike amethyst sparkling purity and innocence.

His body was on the short side- being only 5 foot- making him quite mad when people mistook him for a child, but the most exotic thing about him would have to be his hair. It has yellow bangs surrounding his cherubic face with black taking up the majority of it and amethyst tips surrounding it; his hair was also star shaped… when brushed.

"Yugi! Breakfast is ready so get dressed and come on down or I'll get the cold water like last time." A man said from outside the door. "I'm up Jii-chan!" Yugi said shivering at the thought of cold water hitting his cold skin. He got out of bed while waking up his kitten Misaki. He was an orange tabby with white tips on his paws and tail. The cat meowed and purred when he petted him. "Ohayo to you to." Yugi said to his cat. He put on his school outfit consisting of a white shirt, with matching dark blue pants and jacket. For his own touches he put on a black choker. He brushed his hair making it into the star shaped form, brushed his teeth and put on deodorant. He walked to his bed and leaned down for Misaki to jump on his shoulder and grabbed his backpack.

Making his way to the kitchen he smelt his Jii-chan's cooking. 'Pancakes, sausage, toast, and orange juice. Yum!' Yugi thought while his stomach growl, anticipating the meal. Misaki hopped down and started eating his cat food. "Ohayo Jii-chan." Yugi said before sitting down and start eating. "Same to you my boy." Solomon said. He had the same hair like Yugi but his hair was all gray and his eyes were amethyst also. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt with green overalls. "You'll be fine on your own for 2 weeks right?" he asked. "Of course Jii-chan. You take your time since you found a new tomb and all and it's not like I haven't been alone before. I've been alone since that Jii-chan." Yugi said pouting since he was being treated like a little kid. Just because he looks like one, doesn't mean he is one. "Ok, Yugi, you don't have to open the shop if you don't want to though." Solomon said. "It's almost time for you to meet up with Joey so see you in 2 weeks." He said, making Yugi jump up shocked that time flew by and grabbed his bag, throwing on his shoes; all while saying bye to Misaki and hugging his Jii-chan. He then went to meet Joey outside the school gate.

'Che. High school, full of jerks who only focus on back stabbing and getting more popular. What's the point of acting like someone else instead of yourself? Heh, I guess that's why me and Joey aren't popular at all, because we like to be ourselves. School is for learning to get a job and to be well of in life, not some social status race!' Yugi huffed at the thought of hell aka Domino High. Yugi saw that he was almost there and he ran the rest of the way. He stopped at the designated gate and waited for a certain person with an accent. "Hey Yug'!" a voice with a heavy Boston accent shouted through all the people's voices and cars rushing by. A teen who had long blond hair with honey colored eyes ran toward him. "Hey Joey. How is your morning?" Yugi asked. "I don't wanna be here Yug'. I was havin an awesome dream with the school burnin' down and we didn't hav to go anymore!" Joey said. Yugi facepalmed and said, "Only you Joey, only you."

They walked through the gates and made their way to a sakura tree that they always sat at. Sitting down with 15 minutes till the bell rang for the start of school. Joey and Yugi meet in 1st grade due Joey seeing him crying and learned what had happened. Joey swore to protect Yugi and Yugi swore to share half his lunch and sometimes homework . Since then, they have been insufferable. "Hey Yug', do ya have the math homework from yesterday?" Joey asked with perfect puppy eyes. "I'm not even going to say 'no'." Yugi said, before he dug into his backpack to get the perfectly completed homework. He handed it to his friend and noticed Joey's usually warm eyes turned cold with hatred. Looking around Yugi saw what had dampened Joey's mood.

Joey was looking at the CEO Seto Kaiba typing away on his laptop. Kaiba was known for being cold and anti-social, but that only made him even more noticeable to all greedy and lust filled teens. Kaiba made it his job to insult Joey with an annoying nickname of 'Mutt' and/or 'Puppy'. When and whenever Kaiba saw Joey he always insulted him. The only thing Yugi respected about him was that he didn't go out with anybody then dump them a week after they had sex. Yugi looked around for the main person who all his hatred was directed towards to. 'Weird. He's normally here.' Yugi thought. "Yeah it's sure is weird Yug'." Joey said bringing him out of his thoughts. Yugi blushed since he knew he just said it out loud. Joey laughed knowing it was a habit of his. "Maybe he is…" Joey got interrupted at the loudness of the screams of the fans of the most popular guy at school, Yami Sennen. Yami looked just like Yugi except he was normal height for a 16 year old and his hair had more blond spikes and the tips were crimson just like his eyes. He was more muscular but just as pale as Yugi.

They both had to cover up their ears to protect their hearing from the shouts. Joey felt Yugi's aura turn cold, making him shiver. 'Kami! He's scary.' Joey thought. "Damn. Why couldn't the Pharaoh of the school just not come to school on one Friday? All the people all are like 'Oh! Yami I love you please go out with me' or 'Yami here have my seat no better yet my virginity'" Yugi said mimicking the fawning students badly making Joey laugh at how right Yugi was. The bell rung making them groan and getting up to avoid the crowd of hormone filled teens. Yugi looked to his left and saw crimson eyes looking into his hatred filled amethyst ones. Yami winked flirtatiously. Yugi turned red with anger and made his aura turn even colder, making some students shiver as well as making Joey shake with fear. They both said 'bye' with Yugi walking to English and Joey walking to Science.

Yami was, to say, shocked to see a duplicate of himself, only more innocent looking. He wondered if the boy was new and came to the conclusion that he was due to him never seeing or noticing the doppelganger before. 'I saw how he blushed… I wonder how 'I' would look underneath me?' Yami thought to himself, while looking out the window towards a cloudless blue sky in math. 'Why am I even here? I'm not even going to use this shit like ever.' He thought. Mr. Takashi passed out worksheets on equations and Yami looked at the 20 useless questions before putting them in his binder. "Finish those sheets for homework." The teacher said before dismissing them for lunch.

Yami got up and walked towards the double doors; while flirting with the girls making them blush and giggle with their friends or high-fiving the guys. Yami was used to the envious looks in the other's eyes since he was everything they weren't. He didn't like the title of Prince or King so he chose something that suited him: Pharaoh. He walked outside and sat down next to his cousin Kaiba. "Hey cousin." Yami greeted. Kaiba looked up acknowledging his existence. He saw his duplicate next to his cousin's so called 'puppy' heading towards the sakura tree. "Hey Kaiba, who's the guy next to the puppy?" Yami asked, seeing Kaiba closing his laptop to give him his full attention. "His name is Yugi Mouto." Kaiba said. "He must be new since I never have noticed him before. Let's introduce ourselves." Yami's smile became devilish and he walked away to meet his new toy with Kaiba mumbling how troublesome this is going to be.

He walked towards Yugi and saw him eating a bento while Joey was telling him-rather obnoxiously- how useless school was. Yugi laughed at Joey while he was explaining how useless school was, especially science. "There's just no reason to learn that shit ya know Yug'? Well unless you wanna be a scientist." Joey exclaimed making Yugi laugh even harder with some tears in the corner of his eyes. Suddenly their pleasant sunlight was covered and they looked up. "Hey Mutt." Kaiba said. "It's Joey, you bastard! Not MUTT!" Joey shouted, jumping up. "Joey please don't start now." Yugi said before he pulled him back down and away from Kaiba. "Hello." A deep sexy voice said making Yugi freeze in disbelief. "I'm Yami and I've never noticed you before, so I'm guessing that you must be new. I mean, I saw you looking at me this morning and blush." Yami said not reading the atmosphere.

"Excuse me but I have been-sadly- going to the same school with you ever since kindergarten." Yugi said, while his aura was as cold as ice and his eyes were filled with hate. "Well 'Little One', how about we get to know each other then?" Yami asked with his eyes closed and pulled his never-can-say-no smile. Yugi stood up with his bottle of water and splashed it on Yami's face making it drip down on his clothes. "It's Yugi not 'Little One' and not everyone will bow down and listen to your words like some mindless dogs you BAKA PHARAOH!" Yugi shouted before leaving. Joey laughed at Yami's face and left with his best friend.

"That's what you get for not thinking before speak cousin." Kaiba said, noticing Yami shake from anger. "How dare he. Does he know who I am?" Yami said seething with anger. "-Sigh- There are some spare clothes in my locker, just go change." Kaiba said before walking off to math class. Yami went to go and change before he left to go to Ancient Civilizations. He walked in and spotted Yugi in the background, blending in perfectly. He sat down 2seats in front of him and nobody was in the middle of them. Mr. Kodai walked in smiling and the whole class got scared since Mr. Kodai being happy meant only one thing-a project. "We are having a project on all the ancient civilizations." The whole class graoned. "Excuse me, Kodai-Sensei but is this an individual or group project?" Yugi asked. Yami plead for a group project since he was failing this class. 'I can just bribe them into doing all the work.' Yami thought. "Excellent Yugi-kun, we are working in groups of 2", the whole class cheered, "but I'm choosing them." The class stopped cheering. He assigned the students who had who; some people got their friends and celebrated while others got put together with someone they didn't know and cried. "…And next we Have Yami Sennen with … Yugi Mouto." "WHAT?!" Yugi shouted. "Kodai-sensei ignored that outburst since his favorite student was Yugi and picked a topic that he would enjoy. "Lucky you Yugi-kun, you and Yami will be getting Ancient Egypt." He said. Yugi smiled a little seeing what he was trying to do but mumbled, "I still don't wanna work with him." Loud enough for Yami to hear. "Like I want to do this with you." Yami said and sent back a glare. "The project will be due in 2 weeks so I'm looking forward to seeing them." And with that the bell rung signaling the start of the weekend.

"Agh! I can't believe that I got Yami Sennen as my partner!" Yugi shouted at Joey as they walked home. "I know and I had to work with Kaiba in math. He kept pesterin me with that stupid nickname." Joey said. "Well I won't sacrifice this good grade all because of that baka." Bye Joey see you Monday." Yugi said before he hugged him and walked home. "Tadiama." He said as he walked through the door and took off his shoes before he walked up the stairs. A meow was heard and he saw Misaki on the table waiting there. "Come on up MIsaki." Yugi said as he picked up Misaki and put him on his shoulders. He put his stuff in his room and grabbed an apple to eat. "Might as well see if we get any customers." He said. Yugi then walked down the stairs and opened the shop. He sat down and ate his apple while playing with a laser pointer to keep himself entertained and MIsaki also. He heard the bell ring and gasped at who walked in. "Hello Little One." Yami smirked.

**Me: So tired.. it's 12 ughh**

**Yami: I sound like a bitch**

**Me: thts cause u r and we finally found Yugi**

**Yugi: *tied up and ducktape on mouth***

**Yami: YUGI!**

**Me: so yea and remember plz read and leave lots of reviews also don't forget to thank DaughterofAbyss and read her stores sometime THNXS! :3 :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Populars Meet Your Match**

**Summary: Joey and Seto always fight due to a certain nickname. Yugi hates Yami with a passion but Yami is obsessed with him due to Yugi being the only person to deny him. When Yami and Yugi get paired up on an Ancient Civilization project, how will Yugi deal with it?**

"Hello Little One." Yami said smirking. Yugi dropped the laser pointer and Misaki turned around to look at his master and gave him a look of confusion. "What are you doing here?" Yugi asked after he got over his shock. "I was in the neighborhood and, as being the King of Games, I saw a game shop and decided to see if they have any cards. Who would've guessed you worked here." Yami said while walking and looking at the cards. 'Not to mention I live here also.' Yugi added in his mind.

Joey P.O.V.

"Poor Yug'. Having to deal with Yami as his partner and with that coming up, he's probably getting frustrated." Joey said as he was walking home. A few minutes later, he came upon his apartment and unlocked the door before slamming it shut. 'I made a promise to protect him since his parent's death.' Joey remembered when he found out about his best friend's parent's death.

Flashback

Joey was running to Yugi's house after school since he noticed that he wasn't there. He knocked on the door and Solomon opened the door with a grim expression. "Hello Joey-kun." Joey could feel something was wrong and asked, "Hello Solomon-san. Where's Yug'? He wasn't at school, he sick?" "No Joey-kun he's not but I think I should tell you when you sit down." He said as he led him in and up the stairs.

They walked into the kitchen and into an eerie silence. They sat down with an uncomfortable silence. "Now Joey-kun… what I'm going to tell you is very hard on Yugi and me." Solomon let out a breath before continuing, "Yugi's parents died in a car crash. He's the only survivor since the other driver died also on contact. It turned out he was drunk and decided to drive home. Yugi only got cut from the shattered glass." Solomon said before he started crying. Joey's eyes grew wide and then he felt tears running down. "Wh- where's Yug'?" "In his room. Please, go see him. He won't eat or sleep." Solomon said.

Joey ran to Yugi's bedroom and opened the door. "Joey… WAHH!" Yugi threw himself at Joey and cried. Yugi ended up crying himself asleep. 'I'll protect you Yugi. I promise.' Joey promised with determination with his arms circled around the emotionally frail boy. Ever since then, they became closer.

A week later Yugi returned to school. At recess, Yugi was cornered and started getting teased for having no parents. "Look it's the freak with no parents!" Shika shouted and his group of friends started laughing. "Yeah! Who would love him anyways!" "He's just a freak with messed up hair!" Yugi started crying and that made them start teasing him even more. "Aww! Look the baby is crying! Why don't you go to your mom and cry to her? Oh wait, you can't!" They started laughing when suddenly Shika was on the ground. "Shut up you baka!" Joey shouted as he straddled him and started punching him in the face. Of course, Joey and the bullies got detention but Yugi waited until he got out and treated him to a homemade bento.

End of flashback

Joey started laughing at the good times they'd had and then looked at the clock. 3:30. "SSHHIIITTT!" he screamed as he grabbed his work bag and stuffed his work uniform which consisted of a white button up, a black vest and black slacks with dress shoes. He zipped the bag before hauling ass to work. 'No obstacles, no obstacles.' Joey chanted in his mind as he ran. Five minutes later he ran into the restaurant's back door and clocked in at 3:45. "Just in time Joey-kun." His boss, Tora, chuckled. "Anyways, we are having a busy day so get to work!" Tora instructed as he patted him on the shoulder and went back to waiting tables.

Joey started working and before he knew it, it was seven o'clock. "One more hour before I'm off." "Stop day dreaming and get back to work! We have someone waiting for a table." Tora said. "Ah! Yes sir!" Joey said, startled. "I'm sorry for the wait, sir." Joey bowed. "Hello Mutt." Said a cold smooth voice. 'M…Mutt. Oh please Kami-sama don't let it be him.' Joey begged. He looked up and saw the one person he hated the most. Seto Kaiba.

"Would you like a refill on your tea, sir?" Joey said through gritted teeth. Kaiba smirked at seeing how much trouble Joey was going through to be polite. 'He's shaking from anger. I bet I can make him shake from other things.' Kaiba thought. "Yes." Joey bowed before leaving. A couple of minutes later, he came back and poured Kaiba some tea. "How about you sit with me? I would love to get more acquainted with you." Kaiba asked slyly. 'More like get to know me in his bed!' Joey thought. "I'm sorry, sir, I'm working." Joey said as he started to walk away before he stopped at what Kaiba said. "You know, this place could make a very good spot for a food company for Kaiba Corp. It would be such a shame for something to happen to it." Kaiba said with his eyes narrowed, smirking at Joey.

He sat down with a rigid posture. "See, not that hard to listen to your master, pup." 'I'm not a fuckin pup, ya asshole!' Joey thought. "Sir I'm not a pup." Joey said bitterly. "Hn." 'Did he just "hn" me?!' "Next weekend we are going on a date." Kaiba said as if he was talking about the weather. "Hell no. I'm a guy!" "Remember about this place, Mutt. It would be such a shame if you let your pride get ahead of your love for this place." Kaiba said as he got up, paid his bill and placed a 50 dollar bill on the table as a tip then left. Joey stared at Kaiba's leaving formbefore slamming his fist on the table. "Damnit… what do I do?" he cried. 'I hope Yugi is having a better time than me. ' Joey thought.

As Kaiba was on his way back to his mansion, he got a text. "Tea is coming back this Monday. TELL YAMI!" Mokuba. Kaiba's face paled at the message and thought, 'The next two weeks are going to be interesting.'

"What do you want Yami?" Yugi asked for the 3rdtime. "Like I said before, I was in the neighborhood and saw a game store, so I decided to stop by. Best decision of my life." He said with a sly smirk on his face. Yugi felt his eye twitch with annoyance. 'I'm gonna be gray when he leaves.' He thought. DING! The bell rang signaling someone has entered. They looked to see who it was. "Yuwi-chan!" Kai shouted with glee as he ran up to him. Yugi hoped off his chair and opened the side door to let him in. Yugi then bent down and picked him up, while Yami felt his jealously rise. 'How dare he touch him with his little dirty hands.' Yami thought. "I'm sorry Yugi-kun but he loves you so much." Yuki-Kai's mother- said as she adjusted her purse. "Oh I see we were interrupting you. I'm sorry!" she bowed to Yami. "It's fine Miss. I was about done. I just had to pick out these cards." Yami said as he grabbed three cards.

Yami turned around and froze. Yugi was smiling with delight, and his gem like eyes were shining, as Yugi was holding Kai up in the air while Kai was making airplane noises. "Here Kai, Big Brother needs to set you down and help the nice costumer." Yugi said as he forced out the last two words. Yami put the cards and 10 bucks in his hand and let his fingers brush against Yugi's. 'So soft, feminine like.' Yami mused.

Yugi glared at the extra contract and pulled his hand away quickly. He then put the money in the cash register and put the cards in a protector before he gave the nag to him bag. Yami thanked Yugi before he left and called his limo driver to pick him up. As he got home, his phone rang. "Cousin, what is it?" "Tea is coming back Monday." Kiaba said as he looked into Joey's and Yugi's past. "FUCK! Why is she coming back, I thought she left to go to school overseas? Ugh, I don't need this. She will ruin my plan of trying to seduce Yugi." "Her father called me, telling me that she was coming back and she missed you, so she quit." Kaiba said as he leaned back in his chair.

"So, how's the visit to your newest obsession's house?" Kaiba asked trying to change the subject. "Nani? He works there." Yami said confused as the driver opened the door and he got out leaving a trail of irritation and annoyance as he walked into his mansion and went up to his room. Yami then wentthrough his belongings on the floor and lay on the bed. "Hai. How dense could you be cousin? He lives with his grandfather who left for a trip to Egypt two days ago and won't be back for two weeks." 'He tricked me! Heh, just as expected from the Little One.' Yami thought. "Well whatever, I'll play that I don't know and ask to go to his house. Good night cousin." Yami said he pressedthe red button, ending the call.

Time skip~ MONDAY

"Hey Yug' did ya hear who's coming back today?" Joey asked as they waited at the sakura tree for the bell to ring. "Nope." Yugi answered as he shook his head, "Who?"

"Tea."

"NNAANNII?" Yugi screamed. "Why?! I was so happy when she left. I finally stopped getting teased about my height!" Yugi moaned. "I don't know Yug'. I always hated that bitch. Don't know why you tried being friends with her." Joey said as he went through Yugi's lunch and took out his pb&amp; j sandwich. Suddenly a loud scream of YAMI-KUN was heard.

Yugi and Joey looked over to see Yami being tackle-hugged by Tea. "AHAHA! Serves him right!" Yugi said as he fell on his knees from laughter. "I agree!" Joey said in between gasps of air. Suddenly Yugi got a chill and looked up. He saw Yami glaring at him making him laugh even harder.

Yami's P.O.V

'I knew something bad was going to happen but I didn't think it would be this bad.' Yami thought as Tea had her arms wrapped around him as they were going to 1st period together since they had the same class. "Did you miss me Yami? I missed you sooo much! Every day at the school in America I thought about you and how sad you were that we had to break up." Tea said -rambled- as she blinked her eyes repeatedly, making her look plain creepy instead of attractive.

Yami shivered slightly at the look Tea gave him. "Are you cold Yami-kun?" she asked. "Here let me hold you tighter!" she said making Yami moan in his head at his unfortunate luck. 'To make matters worse, the Little One was laughing at me! I'll get him back in 7th.' Yami let out an evil aura making everybody leap out of his way but of course Tea was ignorant to it.

The day passed by with no sight of his Little One and Tea wouldn't stop bothering him. Yami finally away from Tea sprinted to 7th, trying to avoid her. He opened the door and noticed he was the 2ndperson in, the 1stbeing Yugi with his head in the school's laptop writing facts down about Ancient Egypt. "You're here early Yami-kun." Kodai-sensei said. Yugi stiffened slightly but went back to writing down his notes. "Yeah. I wanted to work on my project with Lil- I mean Yugi." "Ahaha! That's good! Yugi-kun, why don't you show Yami what you have completed so far?" he asked. Yugi looked up and smiled, "Of course Kodai-sensei." Yami walked over and sat down next to Yugi.

"Hello Little One. I found something very interesting the other day. Wanna hear it?" Yami asked. Yugi stiffened and asked wearily, "What did you find?" "That game store, where you said you worked, I heard from the grape vine that's where you live." Yugi paled and thought, 'Shit! How does he know? Joey wouldn't tell him, so all that leaves is… DAMN YOU KAIBA!' "I'll visit you today and we can get started on the project." Yami said as he leaned in and whispered in Yugi's ear. "I can't wait until I see your room, Little One."

The bell rang signaling class to start, and Kodai-sensei motioned Yami to move back to his spot. 'Come on Yugi, you can handle him and his flirting for two weeks.' Yami smirked at how Yugi looked at him with defiance burning in his amethyst eyes and silently thanked Kaiba for the information. 'Let the games begin' Yami and Yugi both thought.


End file.
